Lost Time Memory
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Dunia tidak pernah berbaik hati padanya. Kepada siapa lagi dia bisa melabuhkan harapan?/ FICTOGEMINO/ Takasugi-centric/ Birthday fict for Takasugi/ cover by: Akagi Soushi


Notes: _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Takasugi Shinsuke-sama! Semoga selalu menjadi tokoh antagonis (atau deuteragonis?) yang _awesome_. Segera tobat dari misi hidupmu yang ingin menghancurkan segalanya, ya ( _cause you already broke my heart!_ :3)

P.s: kapan-kapan kalo author mulai gila, bakal dibuatin _quality time fanfict_ bersama Gin-chan, teehee *diamukKiheitai*

P.p.s: **Fanfict ini spoiler buat yang belum baca manga/wikia**

P.p.p.s: Enjoy! XD

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Lost Time Memory**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOOOo**

* * *

Di tengah pekatnya kegelapan, dia tak mampu lagi melihat cahaya.

Dia berteriak, berharap suaranya didengar meski telinganya sendiri memutuskan untuk berkhianat.

"Gintoki! Sialan kau!"

Dalam kepanikan dan keputusasaan, Takasugi terus menggeliat dan meronta, berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya yang semakin mati rasa saban detiknya, sedang pemuda berambut perak jauh di depannya itu malah sengaja menumpulkan rasa sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada sebatang _katana_.

Pemuda ikal itu tak sekali pun menoleh padanya, sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih takdirnya sendiri.

Bunuh saja dia, _sungguh_ , bunuh saja dia. Kondisinya sekarang sudah serupa dengan mayat, bukan? Tak berdaya di antara kepungan _gagak_ yang siap memangsa. Tak akan ada bedanya hidup dan mati. Jadi tolong, bunuh saja dirinya.

Pandangannya mengabur, namun dengan jelas dia dapat melihat punggung itu bergetar. Beban macam apa yang hendak ditanggung Gintoki seorang diri?

"Gintoki, kumohon berhenti!"

Pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Kumohon."

Takasugi terus meratap, meminta, _memohon_.

"Berhenti."

 _Jangan sentuh sensei, kumohon._

Takasugi tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak dia pertama kali mengalunkan keputusasaannya dalam sebuah jeritan. Dia tak peduli. Logikanya telah lama mati. Hingga napasnya yang terputus-putus itu habis, hingga kedua iris _olive_ -nya tak sanggup lagi meneteskan air mata dalam sebuah tangis, dia akan tetap berteriak dan menjerit berharap hidup _sensei-_ nya tidak berakhir dengan tragis.

Padahal jarak di antara mereka tidak sejauh itu, hanya terpaut selemparan batu, namun kedua lengan dan tungkainya yang terbelenggu serasa membatu. Hanya teriakan yang mampu dia kumandangkan, hanya jeritan yang sanggup dia berikan untuk menghentikan langkah-langkah kikuk pemuda itu.

"Gintoki!"

Tenggorokannya sakit, tapi sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa jauh lebih sakit. Mati pun dia rela daripada harus merasakan sakit yang satu ini.

"GINTOKI!"

Takasugi hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan semua itu.

Warna monokrom telah mengambil alih visinya. Hitam... Putih... Tak ada lagi hijaunya dedaunan pada pohon yang tumbuh di halaman sekolah kuilnya, tak ada lagi semburat jingga matahari yang tenggelam yang biasa disaksikan bersama seusai latihan pedang, tak ada lagi surai abu-abu kecoklatan milik _sensei-_ nya itu.

Segalanya akan berubah.

Dunianya tak akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sedangkan dia, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia bahkan tak mampu lagi percaya pada dirinya yang lemah, yang tak bisa melindungi apapun—siapapun. Hingga detik ini, dia selalu menjadi pihak yang dilindungi, pihak yang merelakan hal-hal berharga terlepas dari genggaman.

Takasugi pernah berusaha untuk mengerti, namun sejak awal segalanya memang tak masuk akal. Cara kerja dunia ini _tidak pernah_ masuk akal. Semudah itu mereka melabeli seseorang sebagai pemberontak dan menangkapnya. Semudah itu mereka melakukan ini semua pada _samurai_ tak berdosa yang telah memberinya _pedang_ dan keluarga. Apa lagi yang bisa dipercayainya?

Lupakan saja Tuhan dan _Surga_ , merekalah yang merebut satu-satunya penerang jalan hidupnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika lebih memilih neraka, memilih kehancuran sebagai jawaban.

Dunia tidak pernah berbaik hati padanya. Kepada siapa lagi dia bisa melabuhkan harapan?***

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[ Silakan baca dari bawah ke atas X) ]**

* * *

A/N:

Bikin _fictogemino_ itu... PR banget, ya X'D

Bukan hanya harus berpikir dua arah (atas-bawah, bawah-atas) membuat paragrafnya tetep nyambung juga sulit sekali terutama buat _noob_ seperti saya wkwkwk.

Judul diambil dari lagu _Lost Time Memory_ -nya Jin (lagunya ngena banget yang versi Soraru, terutama kalo udah nonton animenya, Mekakucity Actors _*promo_ )

Terima kasih atensinya untuk fict ini ^^


End file.
